


The Note

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, During The Hobbit, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: While traveling with the company, (Y/N) receives a note from a secret admirer and she’s not sure what to believe.





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Mostly fluff, a leetle angst for plot}

You sighed and wondered when this awful day was going to end. You were dead tired and hungry, one of the straps had snapped off your pack, and your best dagger’s handle had broken again. You were ready to turn around and go back to the Shire and give up. Silently, Fili drudged beside you, keeping you company at the back of the group.

You looked up as Kili called your name. He took your broken pack off your shoulders and said, “We’re stopping here for the night.”

“Thank Mahal, you said, stretching your muscles. “I gotta figure out how to fix this pack before tomorrow or my back will surely be broken by the time we reach Erebor.” The second you plopped down on the ground, Thorin gave you an order.

“Go gather firewood.”

You suppressed your eye roll and stood, feeling your feet ache more than ever.

Kili took your hand and helped you up. “(Y/N), I’ll go. Stay here.”

You waved him off. “It’s okay, it’s my turn.” You smiled at him. Kili and his brother could always lift your spirits and they were often helping you with your duties when you let them.

“Okay then…uh, before you go, can you tell me, d-do you know which way the river is?” Kili asked, hands behind his back.

You nodded slowly. “It hasn’t moved for the past three days, Kili. To the north,” you said, pointing to your left.

“Oh, that’s right. Thanks.”

You chuckled and turned down the hill.

It didn’t take long for you to find ample firewood. It was honestly the best you’d found this week. After you stacked it and started the fire over which Balin would cook, you returned to where you’d left your pack. “Now to fix this blasted thing,” you said to yourself.

You gasped when you looked down. Your bedroll had already been set out. At the head of it, rest your pack. You knelt down, taking the straps in your fingers, seeing it had been repaired. Your thumb rolled over the neat stitching. “Who’s done this?” you asked out loud though there was no one to answer. Behind you on the roll lay your dagger. It too was repaired with a note wrapped around it.

Anything for you, my darling, amrâlimê. Meet me on the south side of the river. I’ll be waiting for you.

Your brow furrowed deeply as you read the note. You didn’t recognize the handwriting. You looked up to see most of the company away from the camp with their dinner duties. The only one around to ask for advice was Thorin, who was the last dwarf you wanted to talk to about something like this.

Nevertheless, you walked over to him, interrupting him as he set out his bedroll. “Um, Thorin? Do you think Azog knows what we’re trying to do? Do you think he knows we’re here?”

He looked to you and sighed, dropping his pack on the ground. “There’s always a possibility. He has spies everywhere. But I can assure you, we are most prepared for him.”

“I’m not worried. I was just… wondering what you thought. Never mind.” You turned away and heard him continue.

“My nephews would die before they let anything happen to you, (Y/N). Don’t worry,” he mumbled.

“No one will be dying for me any time soon,” you said. He actually chuckled.

You read the note over again. Who was calling you amrâlimê? No one had ever called you that in your life. You sat on your bedroll and decided to ignore the note. While no one was around, you absently grabbed your dagger and skillfully twirled it in your fingers, tapping the blade and switching it open. The contraption worked smoother than it ever had before. Who had done this?

You stood, tucking the weapon in your trousers, and crossed to the wood. On your way by, you said to Thorin, “I’m going to the river. I’ll be back shortly.” He grunted in response.

You sneaked through the wood with your hand on your dagger. With every step closer to the river, you grew more certain that this wasn’t a good idea. You should have waited, you should have brought someone with you, you should have ignored the note!

The rippling water grew louder and you thanked the bright sun for still shining low in the sky. The last thing you needed was to come upon an enemy trap in the dark. Just when you decided to turn around and return to the camp, you heard a twig break underfoot.

You whirled, drawing your weapon and holding it roughly to the throat in front of you.

“Woah, (Y/N), it’s me!”

You huffed out a breath. “Kili! What in Mahal’s name are you doing out here? I could have killed you!” You smacked the back of his head, sending his hair flying around his face. You returned your dagger to your holster and bent to the river, wetting your hands in the cold stream and rubbing your face and the back of your neck. Your heart was pounding.

“I didn’t meant to scare you,” Kili said.

“Well, you did!” you laughed, letting your hair fall back on your wet neck. You squinted at Kili. He was watching you closely. Staring, really. “Is your brother with you? You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“Neither should you.”

You chuckled and shrugged. He was right.

“Why are you? Out here, I mean,” he asked.

You bit your tongue. You were sure if you told him the truth he would tell Fili and neither of them would ever let it go. You’d be the joke of the company and then the whole of Erebor. You stared at the calm water. “I, uh… I came to bathe. But it’s getting dark now so… Why are you out here?”

“To meet you.”

You turned to him. He could barely meet your eyes. His hands were glued behind his back and you could see his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. You had never seen him like this before. “How did you know I’d be out here?”

“Because I wrote the note.”

“You?” Your mind caught up with the events of the day, the little hints that you should have picked up on. Your chest swelled. He had feelings for you? He was the one who always comforted you, made you laugh, helped you with your work. Was it out of more than just friendship? Your mind flashed back to the note. You stared at him, and a sudden yearning flooded you- you wished to hear his voice say that word to you aloud.

“You wrote the note?” you breathed. “You fixed my pack? And-and my dagger?”

He nodded.

You laughed. He was always making you laugh…

Then everything turned sour. The smile was wiped from your face and you backed away. “This is one of your jokes, isn’t it? That’s really nice. Pick on the dam of the company, play with her feelings. Nice, Kili!” You bent, grabbing a rock in your hand. You threw it at him but he dodged it. You turned on your heel and started for the camp, ignoring his calls to you.

You pushed down the tears that threatened to gather in your rage filled eyes. You heard twigs snapping and rocks sliding against boots as Kili caught up with you. “(Y/N), wait!” He landed in front of you, holding your cheeks. “Wait.” His voice was soft and tender as if he were comforting a child. “You’re wrong, (Y/N).”

“Don’t patronize me.” You swatted his hands away and got around him, but he pulled on your waist with a strong grip.

He pushed your hair from your eyes. “I’m not trying to. I’d never joke about this, I’d never lie to you. You know that.” His voice died away as he ran his fingers through your hair. You placed trembling fingers on his waist and he continued with a smile twitching at his lips. “What I said in the note was true. I’d do anything for you. I’m surprised you haven’t heard Fili teasing me about it all along. He says if you wanted it, I’d find a way to move mountains for you.”

You tilted your head, a smile slowly growing. “I’ve heard him say that before. I just didn’t know…”

“That he was talking about you.” His fingers trailed down your arms and lifted your hands to his mouth. He kissed your fingers and spoke into them. “I shouldn’t have left that note. I should have just told you from the start. But there’s no privacy in the company! Ever!”

“I know!” You laughed. You knew too well the lack of privacy that came with this quest. “I had no idea who could have left such a note so my mind went straight to Azog. I thought it was a trap!” He laughed at you, his smile was bright and reaching his eyes. “I-I didn’t know.”

“You have no idea how much I care about you, do you amrâlimê?”

Your gaze fell to the ground and you felt heat rise to your neck. Your eyes blew wide when he lifted your chin and held it gently in his fingers.

“You really don’t notice how happy you make me? How I can’t keep my eyes off you? I sit next to you every evening at dinner and set my bedroll next to yours. Any duties or work that will take you away from me, I make sure it’s already done so I can spend as much time as possible with you.”

Your lips were parted in awe. He glanced down to them and your tongue darted out before they broke out into a lopsided grin. “I-I thought you were being nice.”

“Mahal, (Y/N). You’re the smartest dam I know, but you are dense sometimes!”

You smacked him, laughing.

“The whole company knows,” he said. “Thorin told me just last evening you were too good for me and that you’d never say yes.”

“Say yes to what?”

He had been speaking too quickly for his mind to keep up. He froze now, his voice soft as a mouse. “To courting. Me. To courting me. I was going to ask you.”

You bit your lip. “Oh, well, he’s wrong.”

“Who?”

“Thorin. If you asked me to court you, I’d definitely say yes.”

“I’m asking you,” he said.

“I’m saying yes.”

You barely finished your sentence. He kissed you fiercely, stealing your breath. He was holding you so tightly around your waist your toes were off the ground. You squealed and laughed into his mouth and he put you down, breathing heavily, with the widest smile you’d ever seen on his face.

“Sorry, I got excited.”

You giggled and gently pulled his lips down to yours again. A proper, passionate kiss. “I got excited too.”


End file.
